deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Dvali Apartments computers
The Dvali apartment building is located across the Dvali Theater and can be accessed during the second and third visits to Prague in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The contents of these computers give insight into the lives of various Dvali members. Eduard Rabinovich's computer This computer is found in apartment 84 and has a security rating of 3. RE: Had a thought From: Badri Urushadze To: Eduard Rabinovich How high are you right now? REFERENCED EMAlL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Eduard Rabinovich To: Badri Urushadze Subject: Had a thought You know what I think? I think this Czernbog fuck is either Radich or Otar. You ever think maybe there is no real tension between the two of them? Like maybe this is all some big act? Some long fucking con they are pulling? That would be insane. Shit! Wait a second. You ever even see them both in the same room? What if they were only one person? You got anything to drink? I'm pretty thirsty. You should come over. -E Marine Lazarashvili's computer This computer is found in apartment 85 and has a security rating of 3. Pay a visit to Stanek From:: Radich Nikoladze To: Marine Lazarashvili Got a job for you. Take who you need and go see Nomad Stanek . Start at his shop. Close it for him, permanently. Then go to his house. If he’s not there make sure the next time he comes home is his last - and that he'll know why. Semyon Okulov's computer This computer is found in apartment 86 and has a security rating of 3. Watch yourself From: Luka Jibuti To: Semyon Okulov Having Radich’s ear won’t save you. I do not care if your cousin was the fucking tsar. In this family we do not rely on who knows who, but rather what you have done. You need to earn. If you are going to work MY crew, you are going to work MY way. You go off on your own like that again, I will fucking end you. Josef Krylov's computer This computer is found in apartment 94 and has a security rating of 3. Get smart From: Igor Zverev To: Josef Krylov Your deposit was short again. I am hoping you are just too stupid to count correctly and aren't skimming. I might be able to hide it this time, but sooner or later someone will start asking questions. Next time you either get all the credits from the shops, or I tell Radich. Get smart, Josef. This is a bad time to stick out. Gleb Schastlivtesev's computer This computer is found in apartment 95 and has a security rating of 3. I fucked up From: Abram Grinin To: Gleb Schastlivtesev I killed one of the girls last night. I drank too much and brought one of them home from the audition. Not the cream, don't worry, just one of the ones Radich would have sent to his porno friends in Moscow. We were having a good time. A real good time. But then I don’t know what happened. I guess I drank too much. I couldn’t get it up. This robot bitch started fucking laughing. Laughing at me! Saying if I was crippled, I could get augmented like her. Imagine that shit? She would not fucking stop. So I made her stop. I didn't mean for it to go so wrong. l just wanted her to stop laughing at me. The place is clean. I fixed it up this morning. No sign of her. I do not think anyone saw us leave together. But she might be missed? I do not know. I wouldn’t want something like this to come to Radich's attention. What should I do? Abraam Pkheidze This computer is found in apartment 96 and has a security rating of 3. Mercury Insta-Messaging Autosave From: Erekle Oniani To: Abraam Pkheidze This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History. ------------------------------------------------------------ >'Erekle': Jesus, I can see why the clanks love this Neon shit so much. >'Abraam': You took some? >'Erekle': Wow. >'Abraam': Don’t go broadcasting it to anyone else, yeah? >'Erekle': I saw my cousin last night. Had a really nice conversation with him. >'Abraam': Stefan? >'Erekle': Mmmhmm, ya. >'Abraam': Stefan is dead. >'Erekle': Six years I know. He looks great. >'Abraam': If it gets back to Otar that you’re using, you'll be strung up! >'Erekle': I don’t answer to Otar. I’m not one of his casino boys. >'Abraam': Otar is still number two around here. You got to respect that. >'Erekle': It’s ok to sling this shit, but not ok to enjoy it for time-to-time? >'Abraam': We can’t pollute ourselves with drugs like the clanks do. It’s the old way, Erekle. >'Erekle': Otar and his fucking traditionalist bullshit. I’m new school. Radich is new school. He’s taking the organization in the right direction. What side are you on? >'Abraam': I don’t take sides. I find you live longer when you don‘t pick. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers